zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of user-made animals for Zoo Tycoon 2
This is an imcomplete list of various usermade] animals for Zoo Tycoon 2. A *Asian Badger *Asiatic Black Bear *Adder *Älpîpän Dog *Achillobator *Acrocanthosaurus *African Elephant *Asian Elephant *Agile wallaby *Allosaurus *American Beaver *American Lion *Anatotitan *Andrewsarchus *Annihilator *Arabian Horse *Arabian Partridge *Arabian Wolf *Argentinosaurus *African Crowned Crane *African Flat-Tailed Gecko *African Wild Dog *Ankole Cow *Asian Small-Clawed Otter *Asiatic Lion *Aye-Aye B *Banteng *Brown Kiwi *Black-footed Cat *Blue-backed Manatee *Brazilian Guinea pig *Blue-tailed Mole *Baluchistan Bear *Beluga Sturgeon *Bengal Tiger *Bergman's Bear *Black dorcopsis *Black footed penguin *Black Stork *Blue-tentacled Sea Doughnut *Bigfoot *Blanford's Fox *Blue Whale *Baji *Bat Ray *Black & White Colobus Monkey *Black rhinoceros *Bush Dog C *Chinese Ferret Badger *Coypu *Capybara *Cardinal Quelea *Caracal *Carcharodontosaurus *Caspian Seal *Caspian Turtle *Caudipteryx *Champ *Chupacabra *Confuciusornis *Corythosaurus *Coyote *Crested Caracara *Common Dolphin *Crowned Lemur *Caribou D *Dugong *Dingo *Dhole *Dark Wolf *Daspletosaurus *Deltadromeus *Desert Monitor Lizard *Doberman Pinscher E *European Badger *Edmontosaurus *Entelodont *Euparkeria *Eurasian Galliwasp *Emu F *Fishing Pheasant *Fisher *Finless Porpoise *Fishing Cat *Fishing Pig *Fishing Squirrel *Fossa *Falanouc *Fanaloka *Faraneka *Fire Bellied Toad *Fallow Deer *Fomonson Black Bear *Fennec fox G *Greater Moonrat *Gaur *Green sea turtle *Golden Eagle *Ghorelar *Giganotosaurus *Gila Monster *Green Ananconda *Giant Anteater *Giant Eland *Giant Squid *Giant Otter *Giant Panda *Green Darter Earthworm H *Hamadryas Baboon *Heart Coral *Horned Bat *Humpback whale *Hyenodon *Hornbill *Hawksbill sea turtle I *Indian Flying Fox *Iguanodon *Indian Rhinoceros *Indochinese Camel *Indochinese Tiger *Indricothere *Indus River Dolphin *Irritator *Indri *Ibex J *Japanese Badger *Japanese Macaque *Jaguar *Javan rhinoceros *Javan Ferret Badger *Juniper Cow K *Kea *King Cobra *Kakapo *Koala *Komodo dragon *Koolasuchus *King Cheetah L *Leatherback sea turtle *Lesser Indian Civet *Lion *Little Penguin *Loch Ness Monster *Lukmajan Bamboo Rat *Lukmajan Clouded Leopard *Lukmajan Elephant *Lukmajan Gharial *Lukmajan Green-backed Antechinus *Lukmajan Green-eared Mouse *Lukmajan Long-Clawed Monkey *Lukmajan Noripa *Lukmajan Parrot *Lukmajan Pika *Lukmajan Porcupine *Lukmajan Red-tailed Morischa *Lukmajan Rhinoceros *Lukmajan Shrew *Lukmajan Tapir *Lukmajan Tarsier *Lukmajan Tiger *Lukmajan Tockwelli *Lukmajan Wild Dog M *Malayan Beaver *Megalania *Microraptor *Mngwa *Mugger Crocodile *Muttaburrasaurus N *New Guinea crocodile *New Zealand Fur Seal *Nigersaurus *Nile crocodile *Notosuchid *Numbat O *Ogopogo *Okapi *Orange-footed Scrubfowl *Ouranosaurus *Owlman P *Purple-tailed Deer *Purple Lemur *Purple-footed Vole *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Persian Fallow Deer *Platypus *Prenocephale *Pteranodon *Purple Bear *Purple-eared Hare *Pygmy killer whale *Pyroraptor Q *Quokka R *Rhombused Seal *Rhombused Dolphin *Red-tailed Possum *Red Fox *Raspberry-backed Olingo *Rainbow Hawk *Red-billed Quelea *Red-bodied Quelea *Red-footed Hyrax *Ringed Peccary *Red-headed Quelea *Rock Hyrax *Raccoon *Red kangaroo S *Saola *Stoat *Sri Lankan Elephant *Saltwater Crocodile *Sand Cat *Scutosaurus *Scipionyx *Shadow Demon *Siamang *Sindh Ibex *Sluracka *Small Indian Gray Mongoose *Smooth Coated Otter *Sperm whale *Spinner Dolphin *Striped Hippopotamus *Spinosaurus *Stygimoloch *Suchomimus *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Sunda Pangolin *Sunda Flying Lemur *Shortfin Mako Shark T *Tasmanian Devil *Tuatara *Tarascosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Thunderbird *Torosaurus U *Unicorn *Unenlagia V *Valfriga *Vaquita *Vulpimancer W *Wisent *White Bengal Tiger *Wonuncheabo river dolphin *West Virginia Black Cat *Woolly Mammoth X *X-Ray Fish Y *Yak *Yeti External Links These are some of the many download sites some of the above can be downloaded from: *Zoo Admin - Zoo Tycoon 2 Downloads *Zoo Tycoon Volcano Category:Lists